Un Consejo Sincero
by Cario Regun
Summary: Midoriya Izuku nunca abandono su puesto como Presidente de la clase. Aparte de que cierto chico robotico ya no estará gritando tanto y que una niña rica estará ayudándolo ¿Qué cosas cambiaran para el futuro de nuestro héroe favorito? ¿Quien lo sabe? Rating T posiblemente suba a M por lenguaje / Futuros eventos


**Disclaimer: **No soy dueño de Boku no Hero Academia, ni sus personajes ni nada de sus mercancías. Kōhei Horikoshi es un genio solo espero que no se vaya por muchos clichés.

"personaje hablando"

'_pensamientos'_

* * *

"¡Todos, todo está bien!, ¡Solo son los medios! No hay nada de por qué entrar en pánico" Casi sin aliento un chico de pelo negro corto, con gran complexión llevando el uniforme de la U.A. dijo gritando a todo los estudiantes en pánico que corrían por el pasillo. Entre ellos un peli verde de cabellos alborotados, con unos grandes ojos verdes y con pecas en su rostro miraba asombrado.

Este chico que estaba apretado entre la masa de estudiantes miro embobado como todos empezaron a calmarse y a mirar al peli negro que continuo diciendo "Esto es U.A. deberían actuar como lo mejor de lo mejor", ya para este momento la turba de estudiantes se habían detenido, mirando con atención a ese muchacho, encontrándole la razón se miraban a unos a otros sonriendo avergonzados por su comportamiento. El peli verde suspiraba no podía dejar de pensar '_Iida-kun es asombroso, increíble cómo fue capaz de manejar a toda esta gente…_ _yo no me creo capaz de hacer eso… solo soy un Deku ¿no?' _

"¡Midoriya!" "¡Deku-kun!" El primero un chico de pelo rojo erizado de aspecto fuerte con dientes afilados, seguido por una chica de rostro redondo, de pelo castaño con buena figura y de facciones amables, estos se acercaron a nuestro peli verde Midoriya Izuku a un ágil paso entre la multitud.

"¿Kirishima-san? ¿Uraraka-san?" El chico se paró al lado dándole una mirada revisando si todo estaba bien, cuando sintió que ya todo estaba tranquilo dio una mirada de aprobación cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, "Diablos Midoriya esto fue de locos, quien hubiera pensado que la prensa fuera capaz de crear todo este alboroto, estoy impresionado por la hombría de Iida-kun al calmar a todos, ¡se ha ganado mi respeto!"

Ochako Uraraka mirando asintiendo con lo que decía Kirishima, y miro a Izuku, "Deku-kun, creo que deberías reunir a todos, para llevarlos a la siguiente clase, después de todo eres nuestro presidente de clase ¿O no Deku-kun?" con una mirada adorable reconfortante y tomando el hombro de Izuku que se puso rojo como un tomate al contacto para que este se pusiera en acción.

Izuku que asintió con la cabeza dándole la mejor sonrisa posible dijo, "Tienes razón Uraraka-san, chicos vamos por Iida y busquemos a los demás para ir al salón de clases" mientras analizaba el lugar con la mirada buscando a sus compañeros.

XxX

Midoriya Izuku observaba sus alrededores buscando a sus compañeros mientras caminaban con su grupo de vuelta al salón, habían encontrado a Kaminari y a Iida junto a Mineta, por lo que decidieron volver para revisar su salón de clases para ver si el resto había ya regresado. En uno de los pasillos ven al resto de sus compañeros, los ojos de Izuku escanean a todos y se detienen al mirar a cierta chica con el cabello recogido de aspecto puntiagudo de un color Ónix, era una chica alta, de aire elegante, con piel blanca con unos ojos grandes del color de su cabello, tenía un semblante serio '_Yaoyorozu-san es realmente hermosa… también escuche que es una de las recomendadas, junto a un gran quirk, ella es asombrosa, ¡puede crear cosas desde su cuerpo!' _Izuku se quedó mirándola para luego empezar a murmurar de lo amplio y útil que podría ser el quirk de Yaoyorozu Momo, "Midoriya-san" Izuku que seguía murmurando sentía que alguien lo llamaba, "Midoriya-san" Ahí está de nuevo esa voz, dulce pero serena, "¡MIDORIYA-SAN!" En ese momento Izuku despierta de sus pensamientos y se da cuenta que Yaoyorozu se había acercado para hablar con él, "Yao—Yaoo—Yaoyorozu-san ¡Perdón!" dijo el chico tartamudeando ahora hecho un tomate moviendo sus manos cruzando su cara de forma rápida "Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, siempre me pongo así cuando algo me llama la atención, de verdad lo siento si te he dado asco o vergüenza…" Izuku dijo esto en un tono bajo pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Yao-Momo lo escuchara, esta estaba parada frente a él mirándolo con una mano en su cintura algo inclinada, cerro sus ojos y suspiro un momento, "Midoriya-san, puede que te cueste un poco… pero deberías mostrar un poco más de confianza en ti y de determinación como lo hiciste en la pelea que tuviste con Bakugou-san" Momo se quedó mirando a Izuku dando un suspiro desde su alma _'¿Qué clase de vida tuvo para ser así de tímido y sin confianza?'_

Izuku viéndola se dio cuenta que esta esperaba una respuesta, o algún comentario, poniendo sus manos a lado de sus bolsillos, abriendo y cerrando sus manos, se quedó mirando al suelo "Yaoyorozu-san tenías que ver a Iida-kun como fue capaz de controlar la situación de pánico en el pasillo, mientras yo simplemente me quede sin hacer nada" Izuku subió la mirada al rostro de Momo, esta lo estaba escuchando atentamente con los brazos cruzados debajo de sus pechos "Siento que no tengo lo necesario o que aún me falta para llegar a ser como muchos de los estudiantes de aquí, ¿no crees que sería mejor que Iida sea el Presidente de la clase? Él tiene confianza en sí, es bastante correcto y no tiene miedo de hablar con la gente, él no es alguien como yo…" relajando su postura y poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro Izuku se calmó al decir estas palabras _'Definitivamente alguien tan inteligente y responsable como Yaoyorozu-san trabajaría mejor con una persona tan correcta y llena de confianza como Iida-kun'_

Momo viendo a Midoriya puso una sonrisa sencilla, para luego cambiar a una expresión seria, luego de dar un pequeño suspiro "Midoriya-san ¿cómo pretendes crecer como persona, no, espera como pretendes crecer como HEROE si sigues evitando los retos y desafíos que te ofrece la vida?" aligerando su postura y poniendo una expresión de simpatía mirando a los ojos de Izuku "No puedes dejar de hacer algo porque piensas que alguien es mejor que tú, tienes que intentar superarte a ti mismo, llegar a ser mejor que esas personas, siempre tienes que intentar ser una mejor versión de ti mismo día a día, " poniendo una sonrisa en su cara levantando un brazo "recuerda nuestro lema: ¡PLUS ULTRA!" esto lo dijo con una sonrisa y algo de excitación en su voz, para continuar riéndose un poco antes de bajar su brazo al hombro de Midoriya, "Nunca sabrás de lo que eres capaz si no lo intentas"

Él estaba sorprendido por sus palabras, le llegaron profundo ¿cómo él sería capaz de crecer, de superar a All Might, si no es capaz de ser un simple representante de clases? Estaba siendo demasiado incrédulo, ¿cómo no fue capaz de no darse cuenta de eso antes? Mirando a Yaoyorozu se dio cuenta que esta lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa en su rostro con los ojos brillantes de emoción _"Que linda"_ Vio como el cambio de expresión en el rostro de ella, un poco de rubor en sus mejillas con una mirada cuestionándolo, "¿Midoriya-san?" Izuku se puso nervioso puso una mano detrás de su cabeza_ '¡Dije eso en voz alta! ¡Aaaah pensara que no soy más que un bicho raro! Debo cambiar de tema ¡ahora!'_ la miro rojo con gotas de sudor frio cayendo de su rostro, mirando para los costados rápidamente en todas direcciones, "Nada Yaoyorozu-san ¡de verdad que tus palabras me llegaron! Daré lo mejor de mí de hoy en delante, de verdad que muchas gracias por tus palabras, no sabes cuánto valen para mí, eres una gran amiga ¿lo sabes?"

Momo estaba estupefacta con la boca abierta, mejillas con un leve rubor, subió sus manos, parecía que le salieran brillos y estrellas de sus ojos, "Midoriya-san ¡esto no fue nada de verdad!" lo dijo mientras elevaba sus brazos en el aire, para Midoriya esto fue algo totalmente extraño Yaoyorozu empezó a rebotar, Estaba dando pequeños saltitos "¡Midoriya-san así que somos amigos! Kyaaah" Midoriya vio como Momo se giraba de lado juntando sus manos, cerrando los ojos y poniéndose a murmurar "Mi primer amigo en U.A., ¡Que emoción! Podremos hacer muchas cosas juntos, salir, comer, tal vez ir a tomar el té a mi casa, Oh Midoriya-san ¿qué Té te gusta? En mi familia bebemos Harrod o Wedgwood, así que si prefieres algo, dímelo." Girándose emocionada poniendo una pose de victoria con el puño al aire seguía hablando, Midoriya estaba rojo e impresionado por lo que estaba viendo _'Yaoyorozu-san es asombrosa como puede decir todo esto sin parecer una extraña, es incluso hasta ¡adorable! Totalmente distinto a cuando yo empiezo con lo mismo'_ Momo continuaba "¡Claro Midoriya-san que si algún día necesitas ayuda con los estudios, no dudes en consultarme! ¡Para algo están los amigos!"

Midoriya se le ilumino el rostro a escuchar esto y asintió con fuerza, "¡Sí!, ¡de igual manera Yaoyorozu-san! Y sobre el té esto no los conozco pero el ¿wedwoo? Suena bien. Yaoyorozu-san llevémonos de hoy en adelante" dijo con una sonrisa tímida mirando a la pelinegra que estaba absorta y feliz.

Momo se dio cuenta de la hora, calmándose un poco aparentando toser, "Cof Cof estaré a tu cuidado Midoriya-san pero creo que es hora de que vayamos a clases que están por empezar y ¿Wedgwood? Lo tendré en cuenta a futuro" Izuku asiente sonriendo con un poco de vergüenza y siguiendo a Momo Yaoyorozu hasta el salón de clases.

xXx

(U.A., Salón 1°A, Clase con Eraser Head)

Izuku estaba temblando, con ambos brazos sobre el podio mirando fijamente a sus compañeros con los ojos bien abiertos, con un poco de rubor y gotas de sudor frio cayendo por su rostro, "Vamos. Presidente de la clase. Empieza" Momo mirando desde arriba a Izuku con un semblante serio _'Midoriya-san que problemático, ¿por qué debes estar tan nervioso?' _Momo se da cuenta que Midoriya va a hablar y se dispone a escuchar ya que deben elegir a los oficiales de la clase "Ah-Aho-Ahora. Decidamos a los otros oficiales de la clase…" Izuku seguía temblando _´Vamos ya te decidiste a hacer tu trabajo como Presidente, no es momento para que estés tan asustado Midoriya Izuku' _Izuku se dio algo de fuerza mental y prosiguió "Pero primero. ¿Puedo decir algo?" Midoriya bajo un poco la mirada hasta el podio donde reposan sus manos, ante estas palabras Momo lo mira rápidamente abriendo su boca sorprendida "¿Ehh?" _´Midoriya-san no me digas que piensas renunciar a tu puesto, sin si quiera haberlo intentado…´ _Midoriya se tomó un segundo para organizar sus pensamientos "Creo que… ¡Iida Tenya-kun debería ser el oficial de Moral y seguridad publica!" Izuku dijo esto cerrando sus ojos hablando con fuerza para que todos lo escucharan, relajo la expresión de su rostro ya no estaba tan nervioso, pero su cuerpo seguía rígido como una tabla "Fue capaz de llamar la atención de todos de una manera tan genial, además de su fuerte sentido de la responsabilidad y moral ¡no veo a nadie más capaz de realizar esta labor!" levanto su cabeza y sonriendo miro a Iida "Creo que el mejor para este trabajo es Iida-kun"

La clase sorprendida por esta declaración, solo obtuvo respuestas positivas, todos hablaban de cómo fue capaz de ser de ayuda en la situación de emergencia, Iida Tenya miraba para todos lados escuchando los comentarios de sus compañeros, sorprendido por esto solo podía abrir la boca en sorpresa. "Desperdician tiempo. No me importa lo que hagas solo hazlo deprisa" Un cuerpo pálido, dentro de lo que parece ser un gusano amarillo que era un saco de dormir. Era un adulto blanco con barba mal cuidado, ojos resecos y pelo negro largo, era el profesor jefe de la clase 1°A Aizawa Shota nombre de héroe Eraser Head miraba a Midoriya con cara de irritación este al verlo le dio miedo y le bajo un escalofrió por la espalda.

Iida se levantó de su puesto hablando con entusiasmo aceptando el puesto dado por el presidente de la clase, mientras sus compañeros decían que contaban con el dándole el apodo Salida de Emergencia y que se esforzara.

Momo simplemente estaba tranquila mirando a la clase_ 'Me alegra que Midoriya-san no dimitiera de su puesto como me dijo antes de entrar a clases parece que se decidió a intentarlo'_ poniendo una leve sonrisa en su rostro y le menciono a Midoriya que siguieran con la selección de oficiales.

xXx

"¡Iida-kun! ¡Deku-kun! Espérenme por favor" una jadeante Uraraka saludaba con ansias a sus amigos. Uraraka Ochaco caminaba junto a sus amigos a la salida de U.A. Conversaban de los acontecimientos del día "¡Iida-kun estuviste increíble hoy! Al principio me sorprendiste cuando me pediste que te tocara, pero ya veo, como se esperaba de ti Iida-kun bastante inteligente." Iida Tenya mirando a sus compañeros empezó a mover sus manos como karateka robótico "Solo estaba pensando que haría Midoriya-kun o Todoroki-san en esa situación, ya que Midoriya-kun pudo ver más allá de lo que había en el examen de entrada, él es realmente impresionante, tienes mis respetos Midoriya" Izuku mirando un poco apenado "En realidad Iida-kun…" pero fue interrumpido por Uraraka "¡Jiro-san, Yaoyorozu-san! ¡Heeey Por aquí!" levantando su brazo saludando a sus compañeras, se le veía feliz.

"¿Qué tal Uraraka?" Jiro Kyouka una chica de pelo negro corto con flequillo, debajo de los ojos tiene pintura roja, tiene un aspecto de roquera desinteresada de la vida, esta estaba parada junto a Yaoyorozu Momo, al parecer estaban teniendo una conversación amigable.

Al encontrarnos las chicas empezaron a hablar entre si mientras Iida conversaba conmigo sobre lo increíble que era su hermano entre otras cosas. En un momento Momo me mira con una cara tranquila "Midoriya-san, me alegro de la decisión que tomaste el día de hoy" me da una leve sonrisa, luego mira a los demás y le vibra su celular lo revisa para leer algo "chicos ya han venido a buscarme, gracias por acompañarme hasta la salida" momo se da vuelta y llega una limosina negra de un tamaño exagerado, se baja un mayor domo y le abre la puerta a Momo "Adelante Ojou-sama" momo se sube con delicadeza a la limosina, nos mira y se despide sonriente con la mano en el aire. Todos estaban pensando lo mismo con una gota en la frente y con la ropa algo suelta _'Definitivamente es una niña Rica' _Midoriya estaba con la boca abierta _'Definitivamente está a otro nivel ¡pero ella ni siquiera se da cuenta de su status!' _

(Al siguiente día Salón de Clases 1°A)

Al día siguiente estaban todos los miembros de la clase hablando o jugueteando en el salón, con un muy frustrado Midoriya Izuku intentando calmarlos, entre los nervios y el sudor frio era un espectáculo cómico para ver, Izuku no tenía aun el valor para hacer sentar a la clase sobre todo cuando Bakugo el Chicho explosivo empezó con sus gritos "¡QUE DEMONIOS MALDITO NERD! ¿QUIERES QUE TE MATE DEKU? QUE ESTAS TU DANDOME ORDENES, ¡VENGA BASTARDO TE MATARE!" Midoriya estaba sudando viendo como le salían chispas de las manos a Bakugo, subiendo sus brazos de forma defensiva tapándose el rostro y miran a un costado totalmente asustado.

Yaoyorozu Momo al ver esto decidió ir a ayudar a Izuku, de todas formas ella es la vice-presidenta también es su responsabilidad "Bakugo-san por favor, Aizawa-sensei ya debe estar por llegar." Bakugo le hecho una mirada asesina mostrando los dientes "Y TU QUE QUIERES MALDITA VACA TAMBIEN QUIERES MORIR" Momo lo miro y simplemente paso de él haciendo una anotación mental _'Bakugo Katsuki el hombre más vulgar de los siete reinos'_ luego con sus manos juntas miro al resto de la clase dando unos aplausos "¡Chicos por favor, vayan a sus asientos la clase esta por empezar, no quiero que Aizawa-sensei se moleste con nosotros!" con una mirada delicada, pero a la vez desinteresada miro a todos los estudiantes y uno por uno se fueron a sus asientos, se giró para ver a Midoriya "Midoriya-san, ves que sencillo para la próxima vez intenta hacerlo tú" le dio una leve sonrisa a Midoriya, este bajando la cabeza y ya un poco más calmado dijo "Gracias otra vez Yaoyorozu-san, siempre siento que me estas salvando…" Momo le da una sonrisa de compasión ladeando la cabeza y le indica para que vuelvan a sus puestos.

En esto el profesor Aizawa entra al salón parándose detrás de su escritorio con una cara de aburrimiento bastante sombría mirando a todos en el salón "Hoy, para el entrenamiento básico de héroes, será una clase con tres profesores All Might, yo y una persona más" Aizawa vio como sus estudiantes se sorprendían y empezaban a hablar entre ellos, hasta que Sero le pregunta de que tratara la clase "La clase será de entrenamiento de rescate, todo lo que tenga que ver con catástrofes, desastres naturales y como tratar a personas en peligro" con esto los estudiantes se emocionaron más hablando de que rescatar a la gente es el trabajo principal de un héroe _'No están mal niñatos, pero todavía no termino de hablar será mejor que se callen' _"Midoriya, Yaoyorozu, por favor lleven a los estudiantes a la entrada para subirlos a un bus, el campo de entrenamiento esta fuera del campus… Antes que se me olvide pueden usar sus trajes, pero piénsenlo bien ya que pueden dificultar sus habilidades de rescate. Es todo. Prepárense"

xXx

Después de reunir a los estudiantes para subir al bus, Momo con Izuku le dieron unas instrucciones a Iida para cuando el bus llegara, así el poder subir a la gente en orden para no crear caos. Momo se encontraba actualmente buscando a Midoriya, últimamente ella se ha dado cuenta el pavor que tiene el hacia Bakugo Katsuki, por esto ella quería tener una conversación con Midoriya para saber qué es lo que había pasado entre ellos dos en el pasado, de esta forma tal vez ella sería capaz de ayudarlo un poco, para que el gane algo más confianza en sí mismo porque esto es importante para mejorar como héroe _'Eso es lo que los amigos hacen ¿no?, Ayudarse unos a otros, darse un consejo de vez en cuando para así poder llegar a la cima'_.

Cuando por fin ve al peliverde, este estaba hablando con Uraraka, ella se sigue acercando y se da cuenta que Midoriya está con su uniforme de P.E _'Debe ser por su pelea en el entrenamiento de héroes, su traje estaba destrozado, me pudo haber pedido que le hiciera uno nuevo, se lo diré más tarde' _en ese momento su vista capto algo muy interesante Mineta Minoru una pequeña rata con pelo en forma de uvas de color violeta oscuro, se sabe que es algo pervertido pero la forma en que estaba mirando a Uraraka con algo de baba saliendo de su boca, ruborizado con una mirada que la está desnudando en su mente, en vez de causarle repulsión, Momo no pudo evitar reír, tratando de no sacar una carcajada subió su mano a su boca para taparla _'Anotación de vida, alejarme de este pequeño enano pervertido' _

Momo estaba mirando por la ventana con una mirada pensativa_ 'No fui capaz de hablar con el… después del entrenamiento le pediré un minuto de su tiempo' _mientras contemplaba el paisaje algo aburrida, escucho algo que le pico la curiosidad "Tu quirk es como el de All Might" mirando al origen de la voz era Asui Tsuyu la chica adorable en forma de rana, al decir esto Midoriya puso una cara de espanto, totalmente nervioso buscando alguna forma de negar esas palabras _'Interesante, en realidad son similares en lo que respecta a fuerza y presión de aire' _pero tienen sus diferencias que las hizo ver Kirishima, además de ciertas cosas visuales como el cambio de color, Momo se encontraba pensando por lo que se perdió el resto de la conversación. Cuando empezaron a molestar a Bakugo y este en respuesta les empezó a gritar despertó de su trance mental diciendo para sí misma "Que conversación tan vulgar" llevando su mano a la boca con el ceño fruncido _'Estos chicos que forma de hablar es esa, acaso sus padres no los educaron, son todos unos insolentes'_.

Momo giro su mirada de nuevo hacia Midoriya, al verlo con las manos en la cabeza tratando de esconderse entre sus piernas temblando, mientras los chicos molestaban a Bakugo, no pudo evitar sacar una risita _'Realmente es gracioso observar las reacciones de Midoriya ¡Es una bola de nervios!'_.

xXx

Uraraka Ochaco que estaba disfrutando la discusión entre sus compañeros, sintió que Momo se rio por lo que giro su cabeza para verla, esta estaba mirando con una sonrisa cálida hacia el frente, Uraraka curiosa miro a donde se dirigía la mirada, llegando esta hasta un nervioso Midoriya. La cara de Uraraka paso de estar sonriente hasta un semblante serio inexpresivo mirando entre los dos _'Por qué Yaoyorozu-san está mirando a Deku-kun de esa forma, ¿no hay nada entre ellos verdad?, si quiera porque me molesta la idea de Izuku estando con alguien, más aún ¿por qué estoy pensando en esto?'_ la temperatura alrededor de Ochaco estaba bajando hasta que despertó de sus pensamientos gracias a su Sensei que dijo de una forma vaga "Ya llegamos. Dejen de bromear." Despertando de sus pensamientos Ochaco respondió al unísono con sus compañeros "Esta bien, sensei" olvidando así por un momento esos pensamientos que tuvo hace un momento.

xXx

Frente a Midoriya se encontraba una persona con unas botas amarillas en un traje de astronauta, algo baja y gordita que miro a todos para hablar "**Todos, he estado esperando por ustedes**". Izuku acaba de entrar en cortocircuito, subió sus manos a su boca como una princesa y empezó a temblar totalmente ruborizado con los ojos como platos miraba a esta persona para luego empezar a decir "¡Es el héroe espacial, 13! ¡El caballeroso héroe que ha rescatado miles de personas en desastres!" Todos estaban emocionados por la primera clase de rescate. Midoriya no podía dejar de pensar _´Por fin, seré capaz de practicar lo que amo, salvar personas´_ Izuku estaba ilusionado por lo que sucedería en esta clase, no sabiendo lo que le tenía destinado el futuro a nuestros jóvenes héroes.

* * *

**A/N**: Este es mi primer Fan Fic, soy inexperto por lo que acepto cualquier crítica constructiva sea buena o mala, pero por favor tened piedad. Jamás he escrito nada ¡por lo que estoy en verdaderos pañales por así decirlo! Este fic lo planeo hacer con las escalas de poderes y personajes del CANON. Mientras avance la Historia nos iremos alejando de lo que sería la línea de historia del anime y el manga por las decisiones que irán Tomando nuestros protagonistas, este es el inicio por lo que claramente abran menos diferencias de la historia original.


End file.
